


September 18th - AU Destiel stories

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Ravenclaw Dean Winchester, September 18th, Slytherin Castiel, Slytherin Sam, Work In Progress, Wrote it in one sitting on my phone forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Different AUs telling Dean and Cas's story of first meeting.





	September 18th - AU Destiel stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, or even spell checked. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, just keep in mind I've written it in one sitting, so, it's probably gonna look a bit weird.   
> I didn't re-read it, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [ @winter-tundra ](http://winter-tundra.tumblr.com) she made [ art ](http://winter-tundra.tumblr.com/post/165514867128/casanddeanwinchester-this-is-500-your-fault) of this story, it's amazing! Go follow her for more great art!

 

1.

 

“Slytherin!” Said the sorting hat, and Castiel got off the three legged chair, tripping on his clothes on his way to the table, recalling the hat’s monologue. 

 

_ 'hmmm. Interesting. Very interesting. At 11, I can't really tell too much about you, but, I can say, for sure, that you're loyal, and ambitious. This should take you to Ravenclaw, shouldn't it? You certainly don't lack the potential… but, with that being said, I believe you'll fit best in—’ _

 

_ \-- _

 

Castiel was surprised, to say the least. From a family of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the occasional Gryffindor, and somehow he managed to get sorted into Slytherin.

 

Even as he sat at the table under the green and silver flags, to the sound of clapping and cheering, he felt like a stranger.

 

\--

 

“Harry Potter” the hall became silent.

After a while, Castiel couldn't tell if it took less than it took him to get sorted, the boy who lived was sorted into Gryffindor.

 

It kept going until the last kid. Castiel was too lost in thought to hear the news they called, maybe they didn't bother, and waited with the others for the boy to be sorted. 

 

-

 

It took longer than any other sorting, Castiel was soon to learn from the older Slytherins, for the hat to name the house the boy will be sorted into, and even more, never had been a case, where a new student argued vocally with the hat:

 

“You don't know anything, and you're wrong! I'm nothing like that!” And “stupid hat. Get out of my brain and just tell me which house, or whatever, you want me to be in.” 

 

In the end, after more than 15 minutes of arguments, some colorful words coming out of the boy's mouth, and even more displeased faces pulled by him, the hat seemed to lose it, its tone annoyed as it declared “RAVENCLAW!. And don't you  _ dare _ argue with me, boy!” 

 

The boy stalked off, to the Ravenclaw table, which was besides the Slytherin one, and despite that fact, Castiel wasn't able to catch even a glimpse of him.

 

Michael, Castiel’s older Ravenclaw brother, told him he'll be fine, he'll make acquaintances, at the very least.

 

“Lucifer was a Slytherin.”  Castiel said in a low tone.

“Yes, and so were other bad people. But some of them are really more than decent.”  Michael replied, and the excused himself and went to the bathroom.

  
  


-

 

He met the boy a bit more than two weeks into the school year.

 

He walked with his friends down the hall, on their way to potions, when he collided another body, his belongings scattered.

 

“I'm so sorry! I was too distracted, here, let me help you!” The boy waved his wand, said something Castiel was too confused to catch on, and handed him his stuff back.

 

“Thank you, uh–”

“oh, I'm so stupid! I'm Winchester, Dean Winchester– I… can't think of a good wordplay here. Anyway, I'm Dean Winchester, Ravenclaw. You?”

“Castiel, Grace. Slytherin.”

“Your name is Grace or Castiel?”

“Castiel.”

“I love it! It's a name of an angel, you know? I mean, it sounds like Cassiel, but if I recall correctly, Castiel is a name of a different angel…” the boy, Dean, trailed off, tapping his chin with one finger.

 

A girl next to him liked his shoulder. He shook his head. 

“Fuck, I mean, shi–, I mean,  _ damn _ , we're gonna be late. Was good to meet you, Castiel!” He waved as he walked quickly towards the charms classroom.

 

-

 

After that first meeting, they saw each other much more, or just noticed each other's existence.

 

Castiel learnt that Dean is 12 and hates flying. ('it's not the height, it's the fact that it's a freaking broom! It's so unsafe! And magic can do a lot, but it can't bring people back from the dead.’) and loved Defense Against Dark Arts and charms ('more useful than flying. And in charms I get to fix stuff, which is awesome’)

 

by the end of the year, Castiel feels he's found one of his bestest friends in Dean. 

 

\--

 

Their second year starts exciting. It's the year they choose what they want to keep learning in school, in addition to their core subjects.

 

Over the first year, Castiel became intrigued with muggles, all thanks to Dean, so he knew he'll choose Muggle Studies as one of the electives, and decided to take Ancient runes as well. Dean told him his plans to take Ancient runes, too, and also take care of magical creatures.

 

Alas, their excitement was soon to disappear, as castle inhabitants were found petrified all around the castle, and, as Dean said, suspicious and rightly so, none were Slytherin.

 

When one of the Ravenclaw Perfects was found in that state, Dean's face became paler than usual. Since it all began, he wanted to know if Castiel knew anything, and after that event, he looked much more nervous, and seemed to stay away from his friend.

Cas was scared, too, his brother was two years older than him, and in Ravenclaw, too. Both concerns made him uneasy and stressed.

 

When Castiel confronted Dean, as for why he avoids him, Dean told him, how much he's scared Castiel will get hurt because of him.

 

“Cas,” Dean used the nickname he'd given Cas around the end of their previous year.

“I'm a walking curse of bad luck, and also, I'm not a Slytherin, so this monster, it can go after me, and hurt you. I can't let that happen!” 

 

“So, it's not because the whole… heir thing?”

“What, no! I would never…” his face fell as the realization sank.

 

“I'm so sorry, Cas. I should've told you, oh, I'm sorry!”

“It's okay.” Cas hugged his friend.

 

By the end of the year, they both had their electives chosen, and on the train on the way home, planned where to sit in their (finally) shared period in ancient runes.

 

-

 

On the third year, Cas tried out for his house's quidditch team, and didn't get accepted. 

It didn't make him stop flying on a broom, to feel the freedom.

 

The dementors almost made him hate it. But Dean was there to save him.

Cas couldn't hear him, too lost in the memory of his older brother burning their house, casting the dark mark above it, to hear and see clearly.

 

But the light from Dean's wand made it much less bad, and after a short while, even better. The white warmth protected Cas from it all, while Dean hugged him, telling him he'll be okay, that he'll get help.

 

Dean was next to his bed when he opened his eyes. He looked distressed, just like Michael who sat there, too.

 

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, little brother.” Said Michael, he wore his sleeping clothes, instead of the Ravenclaw robes. He was in 5th year, although, like Dean, was mature for his age.

 

“It's okay, Michael, Dean was there.” Dean smiled faintly at the mention of his name.

“I just, I read about the patronus spell, and I know I'm not experienced enough yet, but I had to try, I'm sorry I probably endangered Cas more I–”

“Thanks, Dean. You saved my little brother.”

Dean blushed. Muttering something, but cut off by the nurse shooing him and Michael.

“Go to Hogsmeade, let the boy rest.”

Dean refused to leave his friend alone. Michael was called to handle an issue requiring perfects, but almost refused to leave as well. 

 

“See? I told you flying is dangerous.” Dean said in his best 'i told you so’ time and face.

“It's not the broom, Dean. It's the dementors.” 

“Whatever you say, Cas.”

  
  


\--

It was Dean's brother, Sam, first year. He was sorted into Slytherin, and Cas did promise Dean to keep an eye on the kid. 

Sam was shorter than average, and smart, and could do well in Ravenclaw, too, but Castiel, after four years, had come to accept the fact that the hat’s decisions are beyond him.

 

Cas talked to Sam, and realized Dean only ever told him parts of their life, leaving out that he took care of his brother as much as he could.

 

Castiel could see Dean's dramatic eyeroll as Harry Potter’s name was read from the note, he later explained that he'd be more surprised if it didn't happen, seeing as the Gryffindor was a magnet for troubles.

 

“I just don't understand what's friendly in a tournament to death.” Dean said, as they walked, side by side, closer than socially acceptable, to the great hall.

 

Cas didn't have a 'date’ to go with, while Dean, on the other hand, was asked by more than a few girls, and one or two boys, too.

 

Dean said yes to a Hufflepuff girl named Anna, but shortly after the first dance, Dean sat beside Cas, and they just talked. About their ancient runes homework, and Castiel asking dean questions about muggle every-day life.

 

Dean seemed more than happy to explain to Cas how refrigerators work, using his want to make a pen of one of the forks, and papers of a few napkins.

 

-

 

The year ended with a bitter taste, but Dean told Cas he had the feeling it's not over yet.

 

“If he's back, then, well, stuff will go downhill, you know that…”

“I do, but still, some hope never did anything–”

“We don't know.”

 

-

 

That of course, made the atmosphere of Cas’s 15th Birthday heavier, but they still celebrated it on the summer vacation.

 

-

 

Their fifth year was eventful. They both joined the DA, and Cas was able see Dean's patronus for the first time, he wasn't surprised it was a car.

Ir, more accurately,  _ the car _ . The car that held Dean's best memories.

 

The 67’ Chevy  Impala made of light and happiness drive itself around the room until it died down.

 

Cas took longer, but he concentrated on a random memory with Dean, and a shiny, winged beast appeared.

 

“I think your patronus is an angel, Cas!” Dean said, smiling. As they were the only ones left in the room.

 

They were stressed by the O.W.L.s as well, Dean had been terrified, even.

 

But, despite everything, they both did more than well in their exams.

 

\--

 

“Lupin might've been a werewolf, but Snape just gets off talking about the dark arts, like Lockhart got off everything related to him.”  were Dean's first words after their first DADA lesson in their 6th year.  Unfortunately, Snape must've heard it, because he called him back to class.

 

“And what do you know about your teachers’ ‘getting off’ habits?”

 

“nothing, really, however, I  _ do _ know I can get you fired for asking me this sort of stuff.” 

 

That shut up Snape for the whole year.

 

They were both invited to the Slug-club, but neither cared, and they both rarely left their studies.

 

They studied together in the room of requirements when the realization fell on Castiel.

 

He watched Dean's profile as he pusged out his tongue in concentration.

 

Dean was more than pretty. He was handsome.

 

And on the inside he was even more than that. He was amazing, kind, and—

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“You okay?”

“Of course, just… lost in thought.”

“I'm not even surprised. So, this rune, it's supposed to like…” Cas half listened, and half focused on Dean's lips and tongue and–

“You sure you're all right, Cas? You seem out of it. Want a break?” 

A tray with hamburgers appeared.

“I guess I am.”

 

\--

 

They're both sad at Dumbledore's funeral, yes, but they didn't know him very well, and just hope they'll pass their NEWTs the next year.

  
  


\--

 

Seventh year isn't even worth mentioning, not until the battle against Voldemort.

 

Dean created an army of angel statues,  _ within  _ the death eaters and Voldemort’s allies.

 

“It took time, and spell to keep my eyes with moisture, but I guess it's worth it” he smiled proudly. Some students were terrified, yet deeply impressed, and after some time, Dean made them all dissappear.

 

“We don't need kinda-sorta weeping angels here anymore.” He said as they disappeared one after another.

 

Can didn't do much, stupifying a few of Voldemort's allies. 

 

\--

 

In their eighth year, Cas kissed Dean, it was a bit more than two weeks into the school year, in the great hall, after Dean told him he loves him the day before.

 

At some point, McGonagall asks them to either stop or leave, because, well, people were eating there.

 

Dean and Cas looked at each other for long seconds before leaving.

 

\--

 

They  _ might  _ have chosen that day as their wedding.

  
  


\---

 


End file.
